elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Harvesting Frostbite Spider Venom
}} Locations *Angeline's Aromatics, Solitude, on a bookshelf behind the counter. *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum. *Bards College, Solitude, on a bookshelf in one of the bedrooms on the middle level; another is on a table in the library area, also on the middle level. *Blue Palace, Solitude, on a bookshelf in Jarl Elisif the Fair's room. *Dragonsreach, Whiterun, in the Jarl's Quarters. *Fort Dawnguard; on a shelf. *House of Clan Battle-Born, Whiterun – In the western bedroom downstairs; and in an upstairs bedroom. *Lost Knife Hideout, on a bookshelf just before the cages. *Mistveil Keep in Riften, Jarl's Chambers. *Nightgate Inn, on a cupboard. *Solitude Blacksmith, Solitude, upstairs on a bookshelf. *The White Phial, in the upstairs bedroom. *White Ridge Barrow, among some bones in a large web-filled room to the left before the drawbridge. *The Winking Skeever in Solitude. Contents Harvesting Frostbite Spider Venom My reserves of frostbite spider venom are nearly depleted. The injuries I suffered in my last encounter with these deadly arachnids prevent me from undertaking the task myself, which is why I've hired you. Collecting the venom of the frostbite spider is not a complicated task, but there is some risk involved. I've written this brief guide in the hope that you'll be able to avoid making some of the mistake that I've made. Frostbite spiders most often make their lairs in caves. There creatures do not shun the icy climes of the north, for as their name implies, they are largely immune to the cold. When food is especially scarce, a spider will venture out to hunt prey in the wilderness. Usually, however, the eight-legged devils prefer to ambush those unfortunate creatures who venture into their caverns seeking shelter. The easiest way to locate a nest of frostbite spiders is to search for their large webs. Just take care not to get caught in one, for those webs are strong enough to trap a full-grown man. Once any part of you touches the sticky threads, it's nearly impossible to get free without help. Also, keep a watchful eye toward the ceiling. The frostbite spider is as stealthy as it is swift, and can drop down onto your head and have its fangs into your back before you can scream. As long as you find the frostbite spider before it finds you, collecting the venom should be a simple matter. Because they rely on their webs to immobilize their prey, the creatures are not that difficult to kill in open combat. If you're inclined toward the arcane arts, don't bother with ice spells. Fire magic will serve you far better. With that, I will say farewell and good hunting. Remember, any loot that you find in the spider's web is yours to keep. The larger the hole, the larger the spider. Appearances * de:Wie man das Gift der Frostbissspinne erhält es:Extracción de la ponzoña de la araña congeladora fr:Récolte de venin de givrépeire pl:Zbieranie jadu pająka śnieżnego ru:Сбор яда морозного паука